overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Thirteen Heroes
Thirteen Heroes (十三英雄) were legendary figures who appeared two hundred years ago in the New World and fought against the Evil Deities when the world was in total chaos. Background Two hundred years earlier, the New World suffered distress from the destruction caused by the Evil Deities. Responding to this calamity, the Thirteen Heroes were formed and fought against the Evil Deities, defeating them one by one. The final enemy they fought in their adventures together was a powerful dragon, once known as the God Dragon.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Thirteen Heroes are briefly mentioned by members of the Swords of Darkness, with special attention to the Black Knight and its four swords.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' According to Evileye, she made mentions of the leader of the Thirteen Heroes who started out as the weakest in the group but eventually became the strongest of them all. In addition, she noted that there were actually more than thirteen members in the group. However, people have chosen to ignore those among those numbers as non-human. As such, only certain individuals have been deemed part of the Thirteen Heroes.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses At some point in the past, between two members of the Thirteen Heroes clashing, it was said that Rigrit triumphs over Evileye with the help of the adventurer group, Blue Roses.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Most Strongest Trump Card During a discussion he had with Emperor Jircniv, Fluder Paradyne recalls meeting one of the Thirteen Heroes by the name of Rigrit. Fluder viewed her as the only person who stood out from the rest of the other heroes out there, claiming that she is the best among them in the group.Overlord Volume 06 Intermission The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Two former members of the Thirteen Heroes, Platinum Dragon Lord, and Rigrit Bers Caurau had met to discuss the new disturbance that had the potential of throwing the world into chaos again.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc As fellow members of the Thirteen Heroes, Evileye had briefly gotten in touch with Rigrit to discuss the news of Sorcerer King's power when he summoned the Dark Young at the Katze Plains.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: The Re-Estize Kingdom Strength Considering the power of Evileye and her evaluation of Demiurge, it is clear that most of the heroes were much weaker than level 100 YGGDRASIL characters. In terms of their tier level, Fluder Paradyne has stated that 5th tier magic is the highest capable by the heroes. Additionally, he stated that the Thirteen Heroes were equipped with powerful magical weapons which they received from the last city of the Eight Greed Kings.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web Known Members * Leader of the Thirteen Heroes * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Magic Craftsman * Black Knight * Izaniya * Warrior Captain of the Air Giants * Landfall * Platinum Dragon Lord * One of the Royal Family of the High-Elves * Dark Cultist (Web Novel Only) * Magic Swordsman (Web Novel Only) * Great Priest (Web Novel Only) * Holy Magician (Web Novel Only) Trivia * Although dubbed the Thirteen Heroes in human history, the group was composed of more than just 13 people. * One member of the Thirteen Heroes was a part of the several YGGDRASIL players who got transported to the New World. * In the Web Novel, when children role-played as a member of the Thirteen Heroes, the 2nd or 3rd most popular was the Black Knight who wielded four swords.Overlord First Half Chapter 67: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 7 * Maruyama was going to include a bit of storytelling about there exploits in the SS but decided against it at the end. References }} Gallery pl:Trzynastu Bohaterów Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Legendary Figures Category:Terminology